What Really Makes Me Happy
by Diva Direction
Summary: Sasuke was dying after killing Itachi. Slipping away, but a certain pink haired kunoichi won't allow it. And Sasuke' thinking about what his brother said. Happiness? " Big brother, she sitting right next to me." SasuSaku. Please review! :)


Hey dudes and dudettes! Here's a small onshot for you lovely gals!

Disclaimer:- I do NOT own naruto. If I did, a) Sasuke wouldn't have run away.

b) There would be a LOT of SasukSaku! :)

* * *

"This is it, big brother." Sasuke said as he faced Itachi with his chidori. Itachi, too drained and tired to respond, nodded. Sasuke saw his life with Itachi flash before his eyes. The visits to Nekobaa, training, dinner with his parents, festivals with his clan…. All of them. Tears were forming in his eyes. They were all going to disappear now, after his brother's death. He thought about whether he really wanted to kill Itachi. That was his sole purpose in life. If he killed Itachi now, what will he do later?

"Sasuke."

He looked upwards at Itachi, who was having a pleading expression in his eyes.

"Do it."

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He rushed towards Itachi with his chidori trailing behind him. He struck Itachi right on the heart; his hand re- emerged on his back. Itachi slumped in his arms and whispered a soft good bye. A single tear ran down Sasuke's cheek. He removed his hand from Itachi and felt a wave of tiredness wash over him. He hadn't felt so tired in ages.

Then the pain struck.

It came in jolts and jabs that Sasuke could barely keep himself breathing and awake. He was minutes away from slipping into the darkness forever…..

He smiled. It wasn't the first time.

…

_Naruto heard the needles hitting a body in front of him. He also felt the blood splattering his face. He had his eyes shut the whole time. He now opened them. A blue shirt. Covered with blood and needles._

_A cold chill ran down his spine. The head looked back at him. It was Sasuke. "Are you okay, usuratonkachi?" he asked. Naruto didn't care that he called him that._

"_Why Sasuke?"_

"_It was merely instinct." He replied. He fell into Naruto's arms, unconscious and probably dead._

_Rage filled Naruto's body. He looked at Haku, who was watching with an expression of pity._

"_Is this the first time you've seen a loved one die?"_

"_You're going down!" He screamed, as red chakra surrounded his being._

…

"_Naruto!" Sakura said, relieved that the blonde ninja had survived the assault by Haku. But she didn't see the raven- haired boy anywhere. Where could he be?_

'_Where's Sasuke?" she asked with a smile on her face. Naruto looked at her with such a pained and sorrowful expression at her that she understood what happened. The smile faded and was replaced by a horrified expression. She ran towards the smoke and fog hiding the boy whom she loved._

_She reached his body, cold and numb. She sank down onto her knees staring at his face, Covered with scratches and cuts. Tazuna watched her from a respectful distance. A tear slid down her cheek. Then another. Another. Until she started crying uncontrollably; the tears fell on Sasuke's face. He felt it._

'_What's this?'_

"_**SASUKE!"**_

'_Sakura?'_

_He opened his eyes a fraction to see the pinkette sobbing uncontrollably sobbing over his body and Tazuna in tears behind her._

"_Sakura?" he asked looking at her._

_Her head snapped up in shock to look at his face. Relief spread over her face._

"_SASUKE!" she screamed and jumped on top of him to hug him. He let her. If his arm wasn't covered with needles, he would have hugged her back._

_Instead, he said," You're heavy."_

...

Sakura ran through the Forest of Quiet Movement in terror. She had noticed the flashes of light at the Uchiha grounds outside the village. She had a gut feeling that it had something to do with Sasuke, which is why she left her work at the hospital and a hurried letter to Tsunade to explain her absence.

'_Please, don't let me be late. Please don't let him die….'_ She thought as she ran through the last gate to reach the hideout.

…

She arrived at the grounds and was horrified at what she saw. A huge burnt area with some shuriken and kunai lying around. The corpse of Itachi Uchiha was lying a bit away from her, but she wasn't interested in that.

She was occupied in running towards the crumpled heap that was Sasuke in the centre of the ground. She skidded the last metre and came to a stop in front of Sasuke's body which was cold. Tears gathered in her eyes. She covered her hand with her mouth to stop her sobbing, but failed miserably. Her tears fell on the same spot where they fell years ago. Sasuke was jolted awake by that.

'_Who's that?'_

"Sasuke…"

'_Who's trying to save me?'_

"Sasuke-kun!"

'_Sakura?'_

"Sakura?" he asked tilting his head to look at her. She snapped her head up in shock to look at his face. He smirked. _'Déjà vu all over again,' _he thought as she leaned over to hug him. He closed his eyes.

He opened them again and saw sakura kissing him. He sat up and pulled her closer, inhaling her sweet scent. His tongue entered her mouth and swirled like an eagle; Sakura moaned his name. They both pulled away, deprived of oxygen. Sakura leaned her head against his.

He opened his eyes to look back at her emerald orbs, which were sparkling with happiness. He then got the answer. He would continue living for her. Restore his clan. With her.

He leaned over whispering in her ear, "Want to restore the clan?" he asked, with a sexy smirk on his face as his hands roamed over her stomach. She convulsed slightly in pleasure and smirked back. He knew the answer. They had a passionate night together.

…

Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha were the parents of the two of the prodigies in Konoha, Itachi Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha. They also shared a perfect relationship with each other, which took a lot of time because of Sasuke's nature. But in the end, he got what his brother meant about true happiness. It was right next to him as he lay on his bed with one arm on his wife's hip.

**Life was perfect right now.**

* * *

Done! And by the way please check out the other stories.

I got the inspiration for this fic by a doujinshi on the Internet! :)

Review pls!

Diva direction


End file.
